


Art for One Stop Collision Course

by Moonlite_Knight



Series: DCBB Art [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancasbigbang, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art for spnblargh's fic: One Stop Collision Course,  for Dean/Cas Big Bang 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for One Stop Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Stop Collision Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665508) by [spnblargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblargh/pseuds/spnblargh). 



> Here's the art that I did for spnblargh's amazing fic: One Stop Collision Course, for this year's Dean/Cas Big Bang.

  
  
  
  
  
  
_"With each book he puts away, he chances a glance in Dean's direction. He's hunched over the desk, scrawling something in a small notebook with the same boring material from yesterday laid out before him. Castiel's not sure of the book's title, but he spots the word Cemetery at the beginning of the most recent chapter."_  
  
  
  
  
_"A couple of minutes in, the elbow bumps become more frequent. Then Dean withdraws his hands from his pockets and Castiel can feel his hand brushing against Castiel's hip. Castiel swings his arm so that their hands can brush against one another, fingers catching. "_  
  
  
  



End file.
